halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo:Conflicts
Halo:Conflicts is a computer game published by Microsoft Game Studios, and is based off the wildly popular Halo franchise. In Halo:Conflicts, multiple factions fight for territorial control over an expansive, living galaxy. Each player controls a soldier from one of the three factions. Players may specialize in a combination of various classes and skills to further advance their character. =Gameplay= Halo:Conflicts is similar to the games of the original trilogy, however Conflicts transforms the Halo series into a massive, expansive world where at one moment the Covenant could have just glassed a UNSC military base, to the UNSC discovering an ancient and powerful Forerunner weapon.. Anything can be done in this game, if you see a mountaintop, you can go there. However, the game does have a specific goal for all factions, the Covenant and Loyalists want to see humanity extinguished, the Separatists wish to maintain an alliance with the Humans to wipe out the Loyalists, the UNSC is to keep the whole of humanity alive against the hordes of bloodthirsty aliens. Character Creation When first starting Halo:Conflicts, you have to create an account. The account will keep track of your characters and progress. Halo:Conflicts is a free to play game, much like Guild Wars. One account key can be used per account. After creating your account you are free to create characters, a maximum of four characters per account however up to eight extra character slots can be purchased for $.99 USD from the Conflicts store. After creating your account, you have to create your characters, the first screen will show you the factions, which include the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant Empire. After choosing your faction, you must choose a sub-faction. A sub-faction is a specific organization within the original faction, such as ONI, UNSC Navy, Marine Corp,UNSC Air Force, and UNSC Army within the United Nations Space Command. A subfaction will grant you special classes, skills, and starting boosts for your character. For the Covenant, the player selects their faction, either Army or Navy, and then their race, which will also effect their skills and abilities. After choosing your faction who your character will fight, the next is to customize your character. The character customization screen is similar to the system used by Bethesda Studios in their games Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls IV. After customizing your character, you are ready for basic training. Basic Training is the primary way of entering Halo:Conflicts. This will get you in touch with the controls, and basic concepts of the game. This can be skipped if a second character is made. Basic Training involves courses to determine which class the system will preselect for you, although you can change this prior to entering the game world. Various courses will test your selection, including firing ranges, military knowledge, and basic questions. After completing basic training, you create a name for yourself, which can be chosen randomly or created by the player. Names cannot include numbers or random names(ex:xXxProGaMerxXx), and will be screened after being created. If a name is inappropriate, you will be asked to change it. You are finally finished with creating your character, and now can explore the galaxy. Attributes Attributes are the physical and mental aspects of a player character. Raising specific attributes can assist players in leveling up certain skills. *Strength: Strength determines a players melee power and health. It critical for Support players, as they can carry heavier weapons. *Stamina: Endurance determines a players ability to survive. Increasing stamina increases a players ability to run, and can influence health. *Dexterity: A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls melee attack speed, movement speed, and overall accuracy. *Perception: The increased ability to see,smell and hear for enemies or traps. Snipers can use this to find their targets easier. *Intelligence: Intelligence is a players thinking power, and is used for various means. Medics use their medical knowledge to heal deadlier wounds, while Engineers use their knowledge of buildings to raise or bring down buildings. *Luck: Luck,while not a skill that effects a players fighting abilities, is a unique trait. Players with high luck have a chance to receive higher promotion points from killing hostiles, or lower build times for vehicles. Skills Skills determine which abilities best suit you, a player with a high Melee Weapons skill will do more damage than another with a high Support Weapons skill. Each skill has their own advantage and disadvantage in the game. *Light Weapons - Dexterity *Medium Weapons - Endurance *Heavy Weapons - Strength *Support Weapons - Strength *Melee Weapons - Strength *Light Vehicles - Intelligence/Perception :*Scouts :*Light Reconnaissance Vehicles *Heavy Vehicles - Intelligence/Perception :*Armored Personnel Carriers :*Tanks :*Self Propelled Artillery :*Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Weapon *Combat Aircraft - Intelligence/Perception :*Fighters :*Interceptors :*Gunships *Support Aircraft - Intelligence/Perception :*Bombers :*Dropships *Spacecraft - Intelligence/Perception *Explosives - Perception *Engineering - Perception :*Repair - Intelligence/Perception :*Building - Strength/Perception *First Aid - Intelligence *Stealth - Perception Promotion Points and Ranks Promotion Points are Halo:Conflicts form of EXP. Promotion Points, or PP, are gained through various means. As players advance in rank, they gain skill points that can be used to increase their own capabilities, as well as their comrades. Gaining Promotion Points *Killing Hostiles Forces - This is the easiest way to gain points during large scale conflicts. *Destroying Hostile Vehicles/Structures *Raising friendly Structures *Healing/Supplying friendly forces - Easy since many players can be wounded and healed, but a system is implemented to give only a certain percentage of PP for healing and supplies. *Securing planets - Each faction has to either secure a disputed world, commanders will receive promotion points as well as players under their command. *Completing missions - Missions are pre-made 'quests' in the game world and new ones are constantly being added in. Incentives As a way of keeping the game in check, incentives are awarded to factions who have significantly less players than the other factions. Incentives award players who fight on factions with less players with more Promotion Points, and is determined by the current population of players. Factions The factions of Halo:Conflicts are very crucial, they determine which players are allied and which players are hostile. Each faction has its own unique weapons,vehicles and classes. United Nations Space Command The main government of humanity,formed in 2160 to oversee UN operations in space.Their first major military operations was during the Interplanetary War against Communist and Fascist forces. When the Covenant first struck against Humanity, the UNSC was already in a fierce civil war against Insurrection forces. Now, with the Covenant treat bigger than ever, the UNSC is the first and last line of defense against the alien threat. Humans are naturally weaker than races in the Covenant,however they are intelligent and have primitive weaponry that is effective. They can work together with the Covenant Separatists. The Covenant The zealous alien empire known as the Covenant is one of the most dangerous forces in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Dominated by two major alien species, the Sangheili and the San 'Shyumm, the Covenant forces are mostly forced into the Covenant. The Covenant worship an ancient race of beings known as the Forerunners, believing they fired the Halo Array as a form of ascending to godhood, a path the Covenant call the Great Journey and hope to walk the path. Covenant Separatists At any time, Sangheili clan leaders can declare their independence from the Covenant and join the Covenant Separatists. The Separatists formed after the truth of the Halo rings was publicly known. Separatist forces are composed of the Sangheili, Unggoy, Lekgolo, Yanme'e and Kig-yar. Separatists have access to certain vehicles, and can form an alliance with UNSC forces. In a server, whenever 60% of Sangheili led clans separate from the Covenant, all clans are changed to Separatist. Covenant Loyalists When a Jiralhanae clan declares that the Sangheili are heretics and traitors, the clans alliance changes to Covenant Loyalist. Loyalists forces are composed of Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Lekgolo, Yanme'e and Kig-yar forces under the command of a Jiralhanae clan leader. Upon their deceleration, Jiralhanae players gain access to the Brute Armory, which composes of extremely powerful weaponry and vehicles designed by the Jiralhanae. In a server, after 60% of Sangheili clans become Separatist, all Jiralhanae led forces will change to Loyalist. Weapons Weaponry is the bread and butter of any shooter game. Various weapons require a certain amount of skill in that weapon category to use them effectively. When used ineffectively, a weapon can bounce,sending bullets away from the target. Skill can be gained from combat experience or through local trainers. Weapon Types *Light Weapons - Typically lightweight, personal defense weapons such as pistols, submachine guns and other dual weldable weapons. These weapons don't burden the user as much as heavier weaponry, thus making them more agile, but don't have the punch to break through tougher armor. *Medium Weapons - Standard fighting weapons,good for multitudes of combat situations. The player runs at normal speed when using these weapons. *Heavy Weapons - Strong specialists weaponry. These weapons often include portable Squad Automatic Weapons,Rocket launchers,etc. Makes the user run slower than normal. *Support Weapons - Defensive weapons or heavy offensive killers. Mostly turreted weapons. Makes the user immobile while unpacked, and extremely slow while packed, however these are the deadliest weapons in the game. Vehicles Your trapped by hostile fire, your team desperately fighting off but in vain. They advance ever closer, troops and armor pushing through defenses to get to your cowering selves. Suddenly, as if being watched over, a flight of gunships fly over, the armor being decimated by their missiles. Their cannons ripping through infantry. Vehicles are often the saving graces for soldiers whom are outgunned, arriving to provide their relief. Vehicles require skill as well to use. Land Vehicles *Scouts - A scout vehicle is a class of reconnaissance vehicle, capable of off-road mobility. Scouts can be used as attack vehicles if mounted with weapons or carrying passengers, or rapid ground transportation. *Light Reconnaissance Vehicles - Lightly armored vehicles that are used for various roles. Differentiating on armament, LRVs can be used in an anti infantry, anti air, or anti armor vehicle. *Armored Personnel Carrier - Armored personnel carriers are armored fighting vehicles developed to transport infantry on the battlefield. *Tanks - A tank is a tracked, armored fighting vehicle designed for front-line combat which combines operational mobility and tactical offensive and defensive capabilities. *Self Propelled artillery - Self-propelled artillery vehicles are a way of giving mobility to artillery. They are high mobility vehicles, usually based on caterpillar track carrying either a large howitzer or other field gun. They are usually used for long-range indirect bombardment support on the battlefield. *Self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon - A self-propelled anti-aircraft weapon is an anti-aircraft gun or surface-to-air missile launcher mounted on a mobile vehicle chassis. Aircraft Types *Interceptors - An interceptor aircraft is a type of fighter aircraft designed specifically to intercept and destroy enemy aircraft, particularly bombers. Usually relying on great speed, interceptors are the fastest, most agile craft but have weak armor and thus susceptible to Anti Air fire. *Fighters - A fighter aircraft is a military aircraft designed primarily for air-to-air combat with other aircraft, as opposed to a bomber, which is designed primarily to attack ground targets by dropping bombs. Fighters are comparatively small, fast, and maneuverable. Many fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and some are dual-roled as fighter-bombers. *Bombers - Heavily armored, slow and very powerful, bombers fulfill both an anti-ground role and anti ship role. Using various ordinance, a bomber can be quickly taken down by enemy fighters, and thus rely on their allied aircraft to escort them to their targets. *Gunships - A gunship is a vehicle specifically designed and built to carry weapons for attacking targets on the ground, such as enemy infantry, armored vehicles and structures. Gunships have two main roles: first, to provide direct and accurate close air support for ground troops, and the second, in the anti tank role to destroy enemy armor concentrations. *Dropships - Airborne multirole craft, Dropships are used to bring troops,vehicles and supplies to the frontline. Occasionally Dropships can be armed with various weaponry for defensive or offensive purposes. Dropships are known for having very heavy armor, but low agility. *Pods - Simple craft that can be used for transportation of people and supplies. Typically one use vehicles, Pods can be used for orbital insertion of soldiers or ship to ship boarding actions. Spacecraft Types *Corvette - Small, stealthy ships often used for intelligence and black ops. *Frigate - Medium-tonnage vessels, fast but lightly armored. Frigates are the most common ships due to their relatively easy to use systems and effectiveness. *Destroyer - Fast and maneuverable, yet long-endurance warship. Stronger than a frigate but weaker than a cruiser. Destroyers carry no single ship craft, and are used as escorts for larger craft. *Cruiser - Large warships that are heavily armed and armored. They are a balance of speed,firepower and versatility. *Carrier - A large warship carrying fighters and planetary invasion forces.The general combat role of a carrier in combat is to deploy starfighters. They also possess weapons themselves, not just starfighters, to protect themselves in combat when their fighters are unable to defend them. In planetary occupation missions, carriers are mobile deployers of ground forces to subjugate an enemy planet, launching dropships and top-cover fighters. *Battleship/Dreadnought - Massive capital ships that carry the strongest weapons. Battleships are larger, better armed, and better armored than cruisers and destroyers. Crew Stations As with all ships, they require a good crew. Only five crew members are necessary to control the craft, however having more can contribute to further success. *Ship Captain/Shipmaster - Commander of the ship, gives and authorizes orders to and from other crewmen. Can only be commanded by an Officer rank. *Weapons Station - Controller and monitor of ship based weaponry. *Navigation Station - Pilot of the ship, can only navigate with commanders authorization. *Communications Station - Decipher of ship communications,also sends communication signals. *Ops Station - Monitors the ships radar and sensors for hostile forces. Forerunner Artifacts and Structures. On each of the planets there are dotted Forerunner structures. Forerunner structures are usually guarded by Sentinels, who typically hostile, can be converted to your faction by hacking the Sentinel Control Terminal in the Fortress. Inside Forerunner structures, artifacts of great power can be discovered. Forerunner structures or artifacts provide a benefit to all allied players fighting on the planet, making them high value targets. There are a wide variety of structures and artifacts: *Spire of Healing: The Spire of Healing provides a place to heal after battles. Both players and vehicles will be healed if they are within the healing radius. *Fortress: Heavily defended by Sentinels and Beam Turrets, the Fortress is tough to take, but yields the best rewards. There is only one fort on each planet. :*Sentinel Control Terminal: Reprograms all Sentinels on the planet to the faction which controls the terminal. :*Base Plot: Capturing a Fortress counts towards capturing the planet. *Library: The Library houses all information regarding the Flood, and can house a players DNA for faster respawning. *Silent Cartographer: A Silent Cartographer is a large map room. In Conflicts, the Cartographer updates a players Planet Map and Local Radar, and is capable of picking up all enemies on radar, stealthed or not. Cover In game, various cover is available depending on environment. Some cover will protect from damage, such as craters, walls and debris, while others will help you blend in, such as shadows and water. Wearing camouflage that matches with the environment will also help blend in, wearing Blue camo won't help much when fighting in a desert. Although there is no ingame mechanic for being in cover, it would be obvious if you are or not. Death Should a player fall in combat, there are multiple ways for them to return to the action. Environment plays a role in what will happen, if a player dies on the ground they can be revived via medic, however if a player were to die in space they would either respawn in the nearest friendly ship or base. When a player dies and respawns, they lose a chunk of promotion points. However if a player is revived by another player, no penalty is added, but the player will lose accuracy and speed for five minutes. =Clans= Occasionally, groups of players who often play and work together will form clans. Clans can range from four members of a Fireteam(Human) or File(Covenant), all the way to 20,000 strong Divisions(Human) or Legions(Covenant). Clans can be given objectives by the clan leader to further help their own agenda, or the agenda of the faction they serve. Clans can only be led by a certain rank. Human Human clans are formed from a single service and typically are based on a specific purpose. The following are the specific services. They are also split into specific combat types. Combat Types *Air Cavalry - Soldiers and vehicles are moved via dropships to their targets. *Motorized infantry - Soldiers are moved to the battlefield in unarmored or lightly armored vehicles. *Shock Infantry - Soldiers are dropped into the battlefield via Drop Pods or Parafoil. *Special Operations - Soldiers who preform dangerous operations behind enemy lines. *Mechanized infantry - Soldiers who are moved to the battlefield in armored vehicles. *Armored Cavalry - A clan made up of soldiers who own a large amount of armored vehicles. *Close Air Support - Clan largely made up of gunships or fighter bombers. Support infantry and vehicles. *Air superiority - Clan made up of fighters and interceptor aircraft. *Bomber Unit - Clan made up of bomber aircraft, used for bombing land and space targets. Army *Fireteam-Four members(Corporal) *Squad-Eight members(Staff Sergeant) *Platoon-30 to 50 members(Second Lieutenant) *Company-75 to 200 members(Captain) *Battalion-500 to 1,500 members(Lieutenant Colonel) *Regiment-2,000 to 3,500 members(Colonel) *Brigade-4,000 to 5,000 members(Brigadier General) *Division-10,000 to 20,000 members(Major General) Marines *Fireteam-Four members(Corporal) *Squad-Eight members(Sergeant) *Platoon-30 to 50 members(Second Lieutenant) *Company-75 to 200 members(Captain) *Battalion-500 to 1,500 members(Lieutenant Colonel) *Regiment-2,000 to 3,500 members(Colonel) *Brigade-4,000 to 5,000 members(Brigadier General) *Division-10,000 to 20,000 members(Major General) Navy *Task Element-Single ship and crew members(Commander) *Flotilla-4 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Squadron-8 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Task Group-12 ships and crew members(Rear Admiral) *Battle Fleet-20 ships and crew members(Vice Admiral) *Fleet-36 ships and crew members(Admiral) Air Force *Section-2 to 3 Aircraft(Junior Officer) *Flight-4 to 6 Aircraft(Captain) *Squadron-7 to 16 Aircraft(Lieutenant Colonel) *Wing-17 to 48 Aircraft(Colonel) *Group-48 to 100 Aircraft(Brigadier) Example *Clan: 1st Shock Troops Battalion **Nickname: Blood Angels **Emblem: **Clan Leader:Lieutenant Colonel Alighieri **Members:1,250 **Roster:Click to extend+ **Current Deployment: Absentis VI **Combat Type: Shock Infantry Covenant Covenant clans are formations of soldiers from various races of the Covenant. Clans can be led by either Sangheili or Jiralhanae, but never any of the lower races. Army * File-Four members(Minor) * Lance-Eight members(Major) * Creche-30 to 50 members(Ultra) * Century-75 to 200 members(Ultra-Zealot/Chieftain) * Cohort-500 to 1,500 members of Sangheili leadership.(Zealot) * Pack-500 to 1,500 members of Jiralhanae Leadership(Chieftain) * Legion-2,000 to 20,000 members Sangheili leadership.(Zealot) * Master Pack-2,000 to 20,000 members of Jiralhanae leadership.(War Chieftain) Navy *Task Element-Single ship and crew members(Ultra) *Flotilla-4 ships and crew members(Ultra) *Squadron-8 ships and crew members(Ultra) *Task Group-12 ships and crew members(Zealot/Chieftain) *Battle Fleet-20 ships and crew members(Supreme Commander) *Fleet-36 ships and crew members(Imperial Admiral) Example *Clan: Rei'kahr Legion **Allegiance: Covenant **Emblem: **Clan Leader: Imperial General Ras 'Narniee **Members:12,000 **Roster:Click to extend+ **Current Deployment: Absentis VI =Humans of The UNSC= The United Nations Space Command, better known as the UNSC, is the current main government of humanity, spanning multiple colony worlds along with Earth. Formed in the 2160's, during a period where remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Sol System, the UNSC served mainly as an overseer of United Nations military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, the UN, through the UNSC, defeated Communist and Fascist forces in a conflict generally known as the "Interplanetary War", consisting of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian Moons and the South American rainforests. Although the war brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's military forces into a common armed force by the end of the 22nd century known as the UNSC. Organizations and special abilities *UNSC Army: The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC Defense Forces primarily responsible for land-based military operations. **Ground Mastery:Soldiers start with five additional skill points to the Vehicles and all the weapon skills. *UNSC Navy: The UNSC Navy is the branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force responsible for naval operations(Space/Water). **Ship Mastery:Players of the Navy start with five skill points to the spacecraft skill. *UNSC Marine Corp: The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, primarily responsible for land-based military operations, and protecting Navy star ships and bases from attack. **"Oorah":Battle cry to all those nearby shoot have 10% more accuracy and health. *UNSC Air Force: The UNSC Air Force is a branch of the UNSC defense forces, and is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for infantry forces, and transportation of UNSCDF personnel. **Air Power:Players of the Air Force start with five skill points to the Aircraft Piloting skill. *Office of Naval Intelligence: The intelligence service of the United Nations Space Command. Players of this faction are hidden amongst other factions, so it is hard to tell apart ONI from the Army,Navy,Marines or Air Force. **Disruption: A Special ability that can interrupt a ship or vehicles control and weapons systems, or disable an enemy infanyry HUD. Classes The UNSC has a class based system for its players based on their strengths and weaknesses. Classes can either be determined by the player themselves at start or determined by an in game system based on how a player preforms in training. Soldier Boots on the ground. The Soldier class is the standard,all around combat class in Conflicts. It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Soldiers are mostly equipped with medium weaponry and a pistol for a sidearm. :*Soldiers are the primary ground fighter, and have access to all armor and weapons, but are not specialized in them. :*Soldiers cannot use aerial vehicles. Support You're gonna need a bigger gun! The Support class are the heavy weapons specialists of the UNSC. Support soldiers use Light Machine Guns to provide covering fire for allies and use their rocket launchers to destroy hostile vehicles. In addition they can ferry crates of ammunition for on battlefield resupply for them and their allies. :*Support players gain three extra skill points to Heavy and Support weapon skills, as well as the Strength attribute. :*Support players can take slightly more damage than other classes, however they start with an Dexterity decrease of ten points. Marksman One shot, one kill. The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the UNSC. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of UNSC forces. They can use their binoculars to see further than other UNSC soldiers and a laser designator to call for an Air strike or artillery barrage. :*Marksmen players start with five more Perception points. :*Marksmen can only use sniper weaponry, or battle rifles. Medic Prepare for your examination. The Medic class is the healers of the UNSC. Healers are lightly armed, mostly only with an SMG or Carbine, they however are the fastest of the other UNSC classes. Using medkits, they can heal injured soldiers in combat or advanced medkits in Triages to further heal life threatening injuries. They can also revive fallen soldiers. :*Medics start with five extra points to both the Intelligence attribute and First Aid skill. :*Medics cannot use heavy or support weapons, and are limited to Light Reconnaissance Vehicles and Scouts. Engineer Now that there is a fine piece of work. The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the UNSC. Engineers are able to build UNSC bases and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. :*Engineers start with an extra five points to the Explosives and Engineering skills. Commando Now reap the whirlwind. Commandos are UNSC light infantry. Commandos are fast moving infantry that can use various explosives to destroy vehicles,bases,infantry or even entire buildings. They use light weaponry due to their compact storage and usage in CQC. This class is unique in that whichever organization you choose will change the name of this class. Army commandos are Rangers,Navy commandos are Seals, Marine commandos are Force Recon, and ONI commandos are Pathfinders. :*Commandos start with five extra points to the Stamina and Dexterity attributes, and to the Light Weapons skill. Vehicle Operator(UNSC Army special class) Rolling out the armored carpet! Though the UNSC Army see's little action, when it does their mark is left. The UNSC Army has some of the best vehicle operators in the UNSC, from Tank crews to Mongoose mounted scouts. :*Vehicle Operators start with 10 points to every land based vehicle skill. UNSC Pilot(UNSC Air Force and Navy special class) We control these skies. UNSC Pilots are Air Force and Navy players which operate UNSC Aircraft. Often flying Longsword interceptors or Pelican dropships. When a pilot is in control of an aircraft, the aircraft seems to be faster,more agile and much deadlier than another unit. However, pilot have little to no effective use outside their aircraft. :*Pilots start with ten extra points to the Aircraft skill and perception attribute. :*Pilots cannot use ground vehicles, and are limited to light weaponry. :*Air Force pilots gain a 5% damage boost in atmosphere, Navy pilots gain a 5% damage boost in space. Orbital Deployment Shock Trooper(UNSC Marine special class) Jump feet first into hell! The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are an UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces unit.Known for their unorthodox methods of insertion, including orbital drops onto terrestrial environments,ODSTs are valuable shock troopers for UNSC forces. ODSTs benefit from being able to wear special Body Suits and can modify their weapons much more than normal classes. :*ODSTs overall start with five bonus points to each combat related skill. :*ODSTs cannot use fighters or bombers. Ghost(ONI special class) Never know what hit 'em. Deadly,stealth based agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence, Section 1. Section 1 is the intelligence gathering section of ONI, and the most active. In addition to their standard field agents, they also field specially selected agents to preform black ops assassinations. When the Human-Covenant War broke out, many Ghosts were sent into Covenant space to find as much intel as possible and assassinate Covenant leaders. :*ONI Assassins gain five extra points to the Perception and Dexterity attributes, and ten points to the stealth skill. :*Assassins are both only capable of using sniper based weapons, or light weapons. There armor is limited to fatigues or Stealth suits, and they have significantly less health. SPARTAN-II(Premium Member class) We are the Protectors of Earth and all her Colonies The best of the best, the SPARTANs are bio-genetically enhanced supersoldiers in service by the UNSC. Trained from age six, these elite soldiers have been through the most brutal training known to man, and then augmented with experimental augmentations as to further improve their capabilities. :*SPARTANs have three unique fighting styles, Combat,Tactical,and Acrobatic. ::*Combat:The standard Halo view, a first person limited role, but is useful for new players. ::*Tactical:A third person, over the shoulder view. Tactical allows SPARTANS to hide behind cover, blind fire, and peek. ::*Acrobatic:A style shown in the Halo Wars cutscenes, the Acrobatic style uses agile moves to evade enemy fire. It is in third person. :*SPARTAN Time:A special skill that slows down time for the SPARTAN, making him/her better capable of avoiding enemy fire. :*Dual Wielding:SPARTAN-IIs can effectively dual wield light weapons. :*Superhuman Strength:SPARTAN-IIs can carry support weaponry, although they are slowed down. Weaponry Light Weapons *M6C Magnum :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Sound Suppressor :*Scope Attachment (VnSLS/V 6E scope) *M6D Magnum :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Scope Attachment (KFA-2 x2 scope) *M6G Magnum :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade *M7 Submachine Gun :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade :*Scope Attachment *MA5K Carbine :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *M6J Carbine :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade *UA22 Carbine :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *M22/C Carbine Medium Weapons *MA2B Assault Rifle :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *MA3 Assault Rifle :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *MA5B Assault Rifle :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *MA5C Assault Rifle :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *BR-55 Battle Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade :*CQC Shotgun attachment :*M45 Grenade Launcher attachment *BR-55HB Battle Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade :*CQC Shotgun attachment :*M45 Grenade Launcher attachment *BR55A3 Battle Carbine :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade *M90A Shotgun *M120 Close Assault Weapon System *SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade :*Bipod *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Suppressor Upgrade :*Bipod *SRS52-S1 Sniper Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Bipod *XSRS55-HSR Hard Sound Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Bipod *M550 Squad Automatic Weapon :*Magazine Upgrade :*Bipod :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade *M22/R Assault Rifle *M22/G Light Machine Gun *M22/B Battle Rifle Heavy Weapons *M247 Squad Automatic Weapon :*Magazine Upgrade :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade :*Bipod *XM510 Multishot Grenade Launcher *M7057/Defoliant Projector :*Igniter Upgrade *NA4 Flamethrower :*Igniter Upgrade *M41 SSR MAV/AW *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher :*Guidance Systems Upgrade(adds lock on feature) *M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher :*Guidance Systems Upgrade(adds lock on feature) *M80 SSM Rocket Launcher *Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle :*Sight Upgrade :*Magazine Upgrade :*Bipod :*Firing Mechanism Upgrade Support Weapons *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun (Turret) *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod (Turret) *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (Turret) *M68 Gauss Cannon (Mobile Turret variant) *M300 60mm Mortar Weapon Upgrades UNSC Soldiers have the ability to improve their weapons with various upgrades. Weapon selection determines which upgrades are available,for example an M247 cannot be equipped with a scope, and a SRS99C-S2 cannot be equipped with a drum magazine. *Telescopic Sight:Increases the scopes range. :*KFA-2 Sights (M6D/C) ::*Night Vision Scope ::*Heat Vision Scope :*Oracle N-Variant Scope(SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle,SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle) ::*Night Vision Scope ::*Thermal Vision Scope ::*Neutron detector ::*Sight Increase (Up to 20x) :*A2 Scope (BR-55 Series) ::*Night Vision Scope ::*Thermal Vision Scope ::*Sight Increase (Up to 6x) ::*Helmet Uplink (allows the user to view the area through the scope when firing around corners) *Magazine:Increases ammo capacity. :*Box :*Rotary :*Drum *Suppressor:Silences a weapon for stealth ops. *Firing Mechanism:Increases firing rate,however increases recoil. *Igniter:Increases the speed and spread of flames. :*Wide Barrel (increases the spread) :*Concentrated Barrel (Causes the flame to damage a single area,and further away making it effective against distant foes) Equipment Standard Equipment *Combat Knife - A multipurpose combat knife issued to all UNSC personnel. Used when ammo is scare, close quarters situations, and for stealth raids. *M9 Frag Fragmentation Grenade - The standard UNSC fragmentation grenade, the M9 can rip through flesh and shielding with ease. *M6 Smoke Grenade - Used for multiple purposes, it is most commonly used to create a wall to block the enemies vision. *S6 Flashbang Grenade - Creating a loud concussion blast and extremely bright light, the S6 is designed to disorient opposing forces to so they can be taken down quicker or safer. *NG2 Napalm Grenade - Similar to the Covenant Type-3 grenade, the NG2 is used to create a wall or flame, or to burn out opposing forces from concentrated areas. *KR3 Gas Mask - Provides a defense against Chemical weapons. *Night vision device - Allows higher visual quality at night. *Translation Headset - Translates Covenant speech. (Nearby Covenant players text will be translated.) *Laser designator - Designates a target for an airstrike or artillery strike. *Binoculars - Allows common infantry to zoom in, allowing them to detail an area. Explosives *C-7 Foaming Explosive - Used to breach doors and other small structures. *TR/9 Antipersonnel Mine - A weak anti infantry mine, makes a great ambush tool. *C-12 Shaped Charge - Used to breach larger structures, such as walls. *M165 Demolition Charge - A remote detonated charge used to destroy large enemy structures, such as Citadels. *Lotus Anti-Tank Mine - A very powerful anti tank mine, can be detonated by proximity, or countdown. *Asteroidea Anti-Personnel Mine - An anti personnel mine used to decimate infantry. *Antlion Anti-Personnel Mine - A stronger anti-personnel mine, but easier to detect. *Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine - Used to adhere to enemy vehicles, detonating soon after activation. Specialist Equipment *Repair Kit - Used to repair damaged vehicles and structures,contains various tools. **Wrench - used to repair damaged vehicles(warthogs,etc) **Arc Welder - Used to repair armor(tanks,etc) *Medic Pack - Used to heal injured soldiers on the battlefield,contains various items. **Biofoam Canister - Used to heal injured allies. **Defibrillators - Used to revive fallen comrades. **Stim-Pack - Inject into an ally or self to allow a boost of strength. **Sterile Field Generator - Used before serious injuries,sterilizes area. Armor and Fatigues Armor is set into different pieces *Helmet *Cuirass *Pauldrons(Left and Right) *Arms(left and right) *Legs *Boots(Left and Right) Armor M671 Infantry Combat Suit A very lightweight suit of armor, often used by UNSC militia forces and scouts. The armor can be modified for various purposes, including eyepieces for commanders, snipers, and vehicle crews. The armor is made up of kevlar with ballistic plating, providing limited but useful protection. M673 Infantry Combat Suit First used during soldiers at the Second Battle of Harvest. The M673 is also known as the first suit to have a two way radio installed in all models along with the majority of suits having a built in video recorder. The suit was also the first to be fitted with injection ports where anything from Morphine to Biofoam could be administered. M676 Infantry Combat Suit Arguably one of the toughest and most common ICS's of the era, the M676 Infantry Combat Suit's usage lasted from 2544 through 2558 where newer suits were not a necessity. The suit had a number of new features as well as improvements over old models. One of the more liked additions was the new mini-Heads-Up-Display. This mini-HUD is a small green monocle which rested in front of the wearer's right eye. It displayed limited information, ranging from temperature to messages transmitted from a base of command or a fellow soldier donning proper apparatus. Another major implement is the change in armor adorning the wearers. Instead of the standard layers of Titanium-A and Kevlar for the armor plates, they consisted of 21 thin layers, including a classified metal alloy, Kevlar (For shrapnel protection), and various other materials. This new improvement proved to be 20% more efficient than predeceasing variants and was only slightly costlier. In addition, the suit also featured an improved communication system and a more comfortable fit. M675 Infantry Combat Suit The successor to the M673, the M675 was first fielded in 2535, though it did not gain majority usage until June 2540 since the large number of older suits were being used on the frontlines which were a great distance from the ICS production facilities. No new features were added to the suit, though older ones were improved. It was a slight advantage over those previously assigned, though it still lacked a number of features desired by Marines. It officially retired from its career in 2544 after nine valiant years of service, though various Colonial Militias were limited to the M675 as recently as 2551. M678 Infantry Combat Suit Commonly seen in use by defense troops on Earth, the M678 was developed in late 2551, when the Covenant began their push for Earth. The armor has a better communication system, reflective plating making it effective against Plasma weaponry, as well as automatic biofoam injectors. M52D Combat Armor The strongest of all UNSC armors, the M52D is the successor to the M52C. With extra plating, reflective surfaces against Plasma, and a fully enclosed helmet, the M52D is one of the more favorite armors of Marines wielding heavy weaponry. Although well protected, the armors ultimate downfall is its reduction in user speed and agility. A user cannot use vehicles wearing this armor. M60 Combat Armor A new armor produced by the Lamellar Armories for use by UNSC soldiers, the M60 is the ultimate armor for protection against standard Covenant weaponry. With fully reflective plates, the M60 can disperse 75% of a Plasma weapons energy, stop the stickiness of a Plasma grenade, and reflect Needler rounds. Although useful against the Covenant, projectiles easily pierce the armor, and is in limited use. A user cannot use vehicles wearing this armor. M66A Infantry Body Armor The standard suit of the UNSC Marine Corps ODST units. It is fully enclosed, allowing the user to fight in the vacuum of space for fifteen minutes with an oxygen tank. The armor can also mask the infrared signature of a wearer. The helmet is modified with encrypted communication systems, and a Heads Up Display. Its downfall is that its camouflage is not the most effective, being useful in urban and night environments, but not the deserts and snow. M67B Infantry Body Armor An advancement over the M66A, the M67 is essentially the same as the M66, but with a few minor adjustments. . It is also equipped with Thermal and the VISR system. The armor is also highly modifiable, and can be adjusted for specific roles. M67B/S Lightweight Infantry Combat Armor The Sharpshooter BDU is issued to sniper experts in the field. This BDU is designed to give a ODST sharpshooter more freedom in combat - the standard right pauldron is removed allowing the sniper to aim better and move his arm more freely with a sniper rifle. The standard left pauldron is replaced with a larger plate to protect the snipers arm from counter attacks. The sharpshooter variant is also issued with an optics device attached to the helmet, while the variant oracle scope on the SRS99 can uplink to the users HUD, this device provides a sniper with additional capabilities, such as thermal and night vision capabilities. M67B/CQB Heavy Infantry Combat Armor While designated as a CQB suit this variant is also issued to Demolition experts in the field. This BDU is specifically design to aid a ODST in CQB type combat conditions - the standard left pauldron is replaced with a longer two piece ballistic plate, this aids in protecting the troopers left arm from ballistic attacks and reduce severe injury from Plasma Weapons. The helmet is also issued with an optics device that aids the user in relaying images and video to teammates or command. M67B/R Lightweight Reconnaissance Armor The Reconnaissance BDU is a specialized Office of Naval Intelligence variant of the ODST Armor. The armor is only issued to ONI reconnaissance agents for high risk operations. The undersuit is the same as the standard ODST armor, however the chest plate is replaced with a specialized one to provide stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature and reflective surfaces. The torso part of the armor also varies from the standard version, having a green, translucent orb in the center. There are no shoulder plates issued with this variant, this allows freedom of arm movement. The helmet is similar to the Recon variant of the MJOLNIR Armor. M68A Heavy Infantry Combat Armor A heavy armor variant of the standard Body Suit, the M68A is designed to assist ODSTs on special assignments.It allows for forty five minutes of combat in vacuum, enhanced sensors and communications gear, an advanced HUD, and has a large increase in armor protection. The armor also has a motion sensor, capable of up to ten feet. ODSTs can only obtain this armor after completing a training mission to use the armor, which activates after a year of the character being created. P83A Self Contained Flight Armor Used by pilots of the UNSCAF and UNSCN, the P83A is very lightweight, making it comfortable in the cramped compartments of aircraft. With limited protection, a pilot should not be caught outside of a vehicle in combat bearing this armor. It has an advanced HUD, which can be linked with the users aircraft. M22 'Cyclops' Powered Construction Armor A bipedal exoskeleton used for colonial construction and heavy lifting, the Cyclops is a massive suit worn by UNSC engineers. Used primarily for constructing bases for UNSC soldiers, the Cyclops can be converted into a war machine, wreaking a wave of destruction against their foes. The armor includes a built in Arc Welder, which is also useful for cutting apart Covenant vehicles to steal technology, or flat out destroy them. A user cannot use vehicles wearing this armor. M22D 'Polyphemus' Orbital Drop Assault Armor A modification of the M22 Cyclops suit, the M22D is designed to be used in conjunction with Orbital Drop Shock Trooper units, providing them with heavier firepower. The ODAA can be dropped from orbit, similar to an HEV. It is made up of a Titanium-A skin, which protects it upon impact and is the overall defense, a ceramic skin to protect it as it passes orbit, and lead foil to provide heat resistance for the rest of the way down. Prior to landing, a jump pack enables at 3,000 ft, and then at 50 ft breaking rockets enable for the landing. The ODAA can carry two heavy weapons on each arm, including a M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod, M68 Gauss Cannon, NA6B Flamethrower, or XM510 Multishot Grenade Launcher. The armor must be unlocked the same way as the M68A. Iuguolo Infiltration Suit An experimental suit designed by the Office of Naval Intelligence for their agents and assassins. The Iuguolo uses reverse engineered active camo systems captured from the Covenant. The armor uses a fusion generator that can power the camouflage systems for ten minutes before requiring a recharge. S.H.A.R.K Class Stealth Suit Another experimental suit designed by the Office of Naval Intelligence. The SHARK is equipped with two retractable blades, the same VISR system as used by the M67 Body Suit used by the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and THERMAL vision. The Armor is also bulletproof and sealed against the vacuum. The SHARK also uses the same active camouflage system used by the Iugolo suit. The downside of the SHARK compared to the Iuguolo is that it is bulkier, and thus makes it easier to detect, however its own strengths overtake its downsides. Hellbringer Heat Resistant Armor Special suits worn by Hellbringer units, the HRA has an attached oxide tank that can be attached to the M757 or NA4 Flamethrowers to extend their usability. The tank however is quite dangerous, and when shot will explode. A user cannot use vehicles wearing this armor. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor A special armor worn only by the SPARTAN-IIs, the MJOLNIR is the most advanced piece of technology created by the UNSC. Capable of increasing a users strength, speed, agility, and reflexes, the MJOLNIR is a symbol of hope among UNSC Soldiers. There are many variants of the MJOLNIR Armor, with specific strengths and weaknesses. MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armor The first effective MJOLNIR armor, the Mark IV used the latest technology to become the first successful MJONIR Variant. Given at the start of a SPARTANS career, the Mark IV enhances the speed and power of the wearer, making them tougher than any UNSC soldier. The Mark IV however, does not including shielding, and does not regenerate biofoam to heal the wearer. MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor The true realization of Dr. Halseys dream of the MJOLNIR Project. The Mark V has many advantages over its older cousin, the Mark V had a shield which could protect the user from projectiles and plasma until it was depleted, and would recharge. The Armor could also hold an Artificial Intelligence, which could further enhance a wearers speed, strength and agility. The Mark V has a motion sensor, which can detect up to fifteen meters. =Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor = Produced by company Misriah Armory, the Security variant, as it is known, is a variant of the Mark V armor. The Security variant includes improved communication gear, which makes it virtually impossible to breach, and extra armor plating to the shoulders, making it effective in close quarters environments. MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor The most advanced MJOLNIR yet, the Mark VI fixes all the problems the previous MJOLNIR variants were plauged with. The armors shielding remains the same, however it recharges at a much quicker pace. The armor plating is less bulky, but denser making it provide better protection and agility. The armor also has a constant supply of biofoam, making healing on the battlefield easier. The armor is also the most customizable, with many variants for specific purposes. =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C Variant = The MJOLNIR Mark VI C variant was developed and tested at UNSC Beweglichrüstungsysteme facility in Essen, Deutschland (Germany) and Songnam, Hanguk respectively, integrating both feedback and testing gathered from the Jericho VII theater. The intent of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armour/C variant was to improve survivability in close combat, specifically by looking at alternate methods of K dispersal and improving joint mobility. =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V Variant = The MJOLNIR/V variant was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters (in this case, in-built thrusters that do not require extra equipment to be suited on.) =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD Variant = The MJOLNIR/EOD variant was created at UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave of an accidental detonation around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The MJOLNIR/EOD variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armour, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment, and protecting Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance (e.g., clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/material and, or planting/defusing bombs). =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S Variant = The SCOUT and RECON projects were run as parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities and no impact on endurance; however, the SCOUT variant relies heavily on highly advanced materials. It was tested in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D at Swanbourne, Perth, in Australia. =Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R Variant = The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the B5D Ordnance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities and with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Clothing Fatigues *Drab - Typically one color fatigues,various colors available for situations. Provide the least camouflage. :*Olive - Used on grassy plains or forests. :*Tan - Used for desert environments. :*White - Used for snowy areas. :*Grey - Used by security forces and for urban operations. *BDU - Camouflage pattern of various designs.A step up from Drab. Most patterns are explanatory. :*Woodland - Used on grassy plains or forests. :*Desert - Used for desert environments. :*Snow - Used for snowy areas. :*Urban - Used for Urban operations. :*Blue - Used for water-based operations. *Digital - New age UNSC camouflage,Digital provides the best camouflage. :*Woodland - Used on grassy plains or forests. :*Desert - Used for desert environments. :*Snow - Used for snowy areas. :*Urban - Used for Urban and space operations. Navy Uniforms Worn by the UNSC Navy, uniforms differentiate which player is specific in a certain job. *Officer - Worn by the owner of the ship. *Grey - Command, worn by crewman who operate the ship. *Orange - Engineering, the repairmen of the ship. *Yellow/Light Yellow - Tech/Ops, work in the Cryobays. Makes sure that UNSC personnel are fit after cryo for long periods of time. *Red - Security, assist the Marines in security duties. *Blue/Light Blue - Science, worn by those who study the Covenant. Headgear *Helmets: A form of protective gear worn on the head to protect it from injuries. There are many variants of helmets based on armor. *Bandanna: A triangular or square piece of cloth tied around the head or around the neck for protective or decorative purposes. *Beret: A soft round cap, usually of wool felt, with a flat crown. *Patrol Cap: A soft cap with a soft, rounded visor, and flat top,often worn by on duty officers. *Tuque: A knitted hat, originally of wool though now often of synthetic fibers, that is designed to provide warmth in winter. *Boonie: A wide-brim hat often worn in hot weather or tropical environments. *Balaclava: A mask exposing only the eyes. The Balaclava can be worn with another piece of headgear. *Ballistic facemask: An armored mask that proves little armor protection. Can be worn with another piece of headgear. Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scout *M274 Mongoose ATV *M72 Bulldog Fast Attack Bike :* 12.7mm Rotary Cannons(2) :* M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M79 Wombat Heavy Reconnaissance Vehicle :* XM511 Heavy Grenade Launcher LRV *M12 Warthog - 40 points in the Light Vehicles skill. :* M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (Optional) :* 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret (Optional) :* Argent V Missile Rack(fired by passenger) (Optional) :* M68 Gauss Cannon (Optional) :* Extended Cab (Optional) :* Cab seats (Optional) :* Armored Cab (Optional) :* Doors (Optional) *Gremlin Combat Support Vehicle :* X23 NNEMP Cannon Tank *M101A Tarantula Light Tank :* 90mm High Velocity Gun :* Dual Coaxial M247 AP-T 7.62mm machine gun *M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tank :* 90mm High Velocity Cannon :* 105mm High Velocity Cannon (Optional) :* Argent V Missile Turret (Optional) :* 110mm Rotary Cannons (Optional) (2) :* Twin NA7 Flamethrowers (Optional) *M900 Hippo Amphibious Tank :* 90mm High Velocity Gun :* M28/GPMG *M-182 Moose Armored Mobile Command Center :* 25mm Autocannon :* M41 Light Anti Aircraft Gun *M617 Grizzly Main Battle Tank :* Twin 120mm High-Velocity Guns :* M247T MMG Coaxial Machine Guns *M-855 Kodiak Heavy Assault Tank :* 155mm cannon :* Scarab-Slayer Missile launcher :* 25mm Gauss cannon (co-axial) :* 12.7 mm M-41 LAAG machine gun (top mounted) :* LAU-65 AA missile pod (top mounted) :* AIE-486H 7.62 mm bow machine gun (front mounted) *M757 Tortoise Heavy Battle Tank :* 190mm High Velocity Gun :* Side Mounted, Auto targeting M28/GPMGs (4) Artillery *SP42 Cobra Artillery :* Dual M66 Gauss Cannons :* 105mm Rail gun *SP55 Badger MLRS :* MEDUSA Unguided surface-to-surface rockets (6) *M69 Fox Self Propelled Artillery :* 175mm Cannon *SP99 Kimodo Self Propelled Artillery :* 225mm Howitzer *M-145D Rhino Self Propelled Artillery :* Zeus 320mm Cannon :* X-102 Prototype Plasma Cannon (Optional) APC *M20 Armored Personnel Carrier :* Twin M28 GPMGs *M97 Cougar Infantry Fighting Vehicle :* 30mm Autocannons :* M247T Machine Gun *M30 Smilodon Infantry Fighting Vehicle :* Twin 30mm Automatic Cannon :* Twin 10mm Automatic Cannon *M25 Hercules Infantry Fighting Vehicle :*50mm Autocannon :*NA7 Flamethrower (Optional) :*105mm High Velocity Cannon (Optional) :*Six firing ports *M312 Elephant HRV (When deployed, the Elephant becomes a spawn point.) :*Mobile Barracks refit :*Mobile Field Hospital refit :*M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (1) :*AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (Optional) :*M247 GPMGT Autocannon (Optional) AA *MAA-44 Badger Self Propelled Anti Air Artillery :* 88 mm flak cannons (4) :* 40mm Grenade Launcher *MAA-9 Wolverine :* Argent V Missile Pods (2) :* XM511 Heavy Grenade Launcher Walker *M21 Hydra All Terrain Ultra Heavy Walker (Usable only by Conflicts Administrators.) :* MARK III Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) :* 40mm Autocannons (2) :* 20mm Autocannon (1) :* Argent-V Missile Pods (4) Aircraft Interceptor *F-029 Parrot Fighter :* GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons (2) :* Hardpoints (6) *F/A 93 Falcon Fighter :* GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannon :* Hardpoints (8) *C/F-23 Dagger :*20mm Rotary Cannon :*Hardpoints (8) *C/F-277 Tanto :*Hardpoints (6) Fighter *C709 Longsword-class Interceptor :* 110mm Rotary Cannons :* 120mm Ventral Guns :* ASGM-10 Missiles (4) :* Shiva-class Nuclear Missile (1) (Optional) :* Moray Space Mine System (36) (Optional) *F/A-55 Skyhawk Multirole Fighter :* 50mm Cannons (4) :* Hardpoints (8) *F/A 88 Eagle Fighter :* 110mm Autocannons (2) :* Hardpoints (12) *C/F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter :* Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon :* Hardpoints (15) *AF-17 'Falcon' Strike Fighter :* 80mm Rotary Cannon :* Hardpoints (10) Bomber *SO/B-3 'Shortsword' Sub-Orbital Bomber :* Bomb Bays (2, with access to 22 bombs) *B55 Buzzard Bomber :* Bomb Bays (2, with access to 50 bombs) *C/I-299 Yari :* Bomb Bays (2, with access to 60 bombs) *A-50 Petrel :*90mm Rotary Cannon :*Hardpoints (12) Gunship *RV-10 Reconnaissance VTOL Kestral :* 20mm Rotary Cannons(2) *AV-12 Attack VTOL Sparrowhawk :*GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons (2) :*30mm Autocannon (1) :*Scorpion Anti-tank Missiles *XAV-13 Experimental Attack VTOL Hawk :*GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons (2) :*Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *AV-14 Attack VTOL Hornet :*Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System (2) :*Wing mounted AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns (2) :*Single 70mm Rotary Cannon (Optional) *MAV-42 Vulture Missile Gunship :*A-74 Sylver Vertical Missile Launchers (2) :*GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannons (4) :*Argent V Missile Pods (2) Dropship *Pelican Dropship 77-Troop Carrier **Troop Pod (Optional) **Resupply Canisters (Optional) **Aerial Refueling Set (Optional) **70mm Rotary-cannon (Optional) **40mm Rotary-cannon (Optional) **ANVIL-II ASM Pods (Optional) *D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship **Troop Pod (Optional) **Resupply Canisters (Optional) **Aerial Refueling Set (Optional) **70mm Rotary-cannon (Optional) **40mm Rotary-cannon (Optional) **ANVIL-II ASM Pods (Optional) *D80-TC Kingfisher Dropship **40mm Rotary-cannon (Optional) **ANVIL-II ASM Pods (Optional) *D33-UHTCI Albatross Pods *D61-HLV "Pod" Transatmospheric Deployment System *Bumblebee Escape Pod *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle *Multiple Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle *Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pod UAV *F99 Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle(Operated by remote control at a command post or ship) ** Hardpoints (8) Spacecraft Frigates *''Blue-Class Light Frigate'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1)Ammunition 60 rounds ** Archer missiles (56), held in single tubes ** 50mm point defense guns (4) *''Tiger-Class Frigate'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) ** Shiva missile|Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles (1-3) ** Archer missile pods (30) 30 Missiles/Pod ** Point Defense Gun (8) *''Hammerhead-Class Frigate'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) ** Shiva Nuclear Warhead Missiles (1-3) ** Archer missile pods (40) 40 Missiles/Pod ** Point Defense Guns (10) Destroyer *''Cherokee-Class Destroyer'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (1) ** Shiva missiles (1-3) ** Over-sized Archer Missile pods (50) ** 50mm Point-Defense Autocannons (8) *''Apache-Class Destroyer'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) ** Shiva missiles (1) ** Over-sized Archer Missile pods (20) ** 50mm Point-Defense Autocannons (8) *''Seminole-Class Heavy Destroyer'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) ** Shiva missiles (1-3) ** Over-sized Archer Missile pods (28) ** 50mm Point-Defense Autocannons (8) Cruiser *''Halcyon-Class Cruiser'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) ** Shiva Missiles (4) ** Archer missile pods (6) ** 50mm point defense guns (30) *''Marathon-Class Cruiser'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannon ** Oversized Archer Missile pods (10) ** 50 mm Point Defense Guns (8) *''Skia-Class Stealth Cruiser'' **Electronic Countermeasures System Carrier *''Pegasus-Class Carrier'' **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon **Archer Missile Pods (12) ** 50 mm Point Defense Guns (45) *''Sleipnir-Class Super Carrier'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannon ** Archer missile pods (16) ** 50mm point defense gun (50) ** Shiva-class nuclear warhead (1) *''Phoenix-class Colony Ship'' ** Magnetic Accelerator Cannon ** Archer Missle Pods (10) ** Point Defense Guns (52) Corvette *''Daimonas-Class ONI Prowler'' ** Pulse Lasers (2+) ** HORNET mines (14) *''Mako-class Corvette'' ** Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannons (2) ** Archer Missile Pods (8)(six missiles each, totaling 48) ** 50mm Point Defense Guns (7) Battleship *''Rudianos-Class Dreadnought'' ** Mark V MAC Cannon(Super MAC gun)(1) ** Oversized Archer pods (50) ** 50mm Point Defense Guns (6) ** NOVA Bomb (1) ** Shiva Missiles (1-4) Space Stations *Orbital Defense Platform ** Mark V MAC Cannon *Orbital Refit Station ** 50mm Point Defense Guns (10) *Orbital Ground Defense Satellite ** Weapon/ Model 10 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon Misc. Ships *''Cossack-Class Landing Craft'' ** 40mm chain guns (2) ** 50mm Autocannons (4) ** ANVIL-II Air-to-Surface Missile Pods(4)(10 missiles each) *''Mongol-Class Freighter'' Ranks UNSC Marine Corps *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Lance Corporal-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Army *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class-50 PP *Specialist-100 PP *Corporal-200 PP *Sergeant-350 PP *Staff Sergeant-500 PP *Sergeant First Class-750 PP *Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *First Sergeant-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-100,000 PP UNSC Navy *Crewman Recruit-Starting Rank *Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Crewman-100 PP *Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP Officers *Ensign-4,000 PP-Officer *Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Commander-15,000 PP *Captain-25,000 PP *Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Admiral-60,000 PP *Fleet Admiral-100,000 PP UNSC Air Force *Airman Basic-Starting Rank *Airman-50 PP *Airman First Class-100 PP *Senior Airman-200 PP *Staff Sergeant-350 PP *Technical Sergeant-500 PP *Master Sergeant-750 PP *Senior Master Sergeant-1,000 PP *Chief Master Sergeant-1,500 PP *Command Chief Master Sergeant-2,000 PP *Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain-8,000 PP *Major-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel-15,000 PP *Colonel-25,000 PP *Brigadier General-40,000 PP *Major General-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General-60,000 PP *General-85,000 PP *General of the Air Force-100,000 PP ONI Players can choose the name of their rank,which also effect their insignia. *Private-Starting Rank *Private First Class/Crewman Apprentice-50 PP *Lance Corporal/Specialist/Crewman-100 PP *Corporal/Petty Officer Third Class-200 PP *Sergeant/Petty Officer Second Class-350 PP *Staff Sergeant/Petty Officer First Class-500 PP *Gunnery Sergeant/Sergeant First Class/Chief Petty Officer-750 PP *Master Sergeant/Senior Chief Petty Officer-1,000 PP *First Sergeant/Master Chief Petty Officer-1,500 PP *Master Gunnery Sergeant/Command Master Chief Petty Officer-2,000 PP *Sergeant Major/Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy-2,500 PP Officers *Second Lieutenant/Ensign-4,000 PP *First Lieutenant/Junior Grade Lieutenant-6,000 PP *Captain/Lieutenant-8,000 PP *Major/Lieutenant Commander-10,000 PP *Lieutenant Colonel/Commander-15,000 PP *Colonel/Captain-25,000 PP *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral-40,000 PP *Major General/Vice Admiral-45,000 PP *Lieutenant General/Admiral-60,000 PP *General/Fleet Admiral-100,000 PP Taking/Recapturing Planets UNSC way to take a base of operations. The UNSC Base is well protected against Covenant attacks. *Requirements: UNSC Military Forces :*Step 1: Establish a UNSC Base on a planets Base Plot. :*Step 2: Establish base defenses, begin to move onto other Base Plots. :*Step 3: Establish a base at all plots to gain control of the planet. UNSC Base The Base is the UNSC's command center,providing support for forces defending the planet. To build a base, a local engineer needs to call in pods from a nearby ship, which brings in the Command Station. After constructing the station, more pods will bring in other basic structures until a base has one of each. A base can be further expanded by having specialty structures brought in, however one one specialty building can be brought in. Basic Buildings *Command Station: Provides a comm link for all forces operating on planet. The local commander can also give missions to soldiers. *Barracks: Provides a place for soldiers to heal,relax and even trade. *Field Armory: Provides a place for troops to buy weapons and armor,as well as upgrades. *Drill Grounds: Training site;vehicle simulators,combat simulators and PvP. *Standard Vehicle Depot: A way to produce standard, unmodified ground vehicles for combat use,and to repair damaged vehicles. Specialty Buildings *Aircraft Pad: Building which provides UNSC VTOL Aircraft and Dropships. *Airbase: Places runways for landing aircraft, and hangars to produce and repair aircraft. *Field hospital: A base with multiple Triages for wounded soldiers to heal. *Fortress: A standard UNSC Firebase, however a Fortress is reinforced with walls, Defensive Turrets and underground passages. *Fire support base: A UNSC Firebase, with emplaced artillery cannons capable of providing indirect fire support on the entire continent. *Advanced Vehicle Depot: An advanced vehicle depot, designed to provide specialized vehicles, such as Scorpions with flamethrowers, etc. *Advanced Armory: Allows access to special weaponry. *Shuttle Pad: Provides access to ships. Players can produce their ships here, and when the building is complete they are taken to the ship. Combat Advantage #Provides UNSC a base of operations to fight from. #Provides a place for UNSC players to congregate, resupply, and train. =The Covenant Empire= At first, the Covenant were only a loose non-aggression pact of two races held together by a common need to avoid mutually assured destruction; but, as their society advanced, so did their technology, culture, and religion.The Covenant control a large part of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Their society had evolved into a complicated caste system, with the Prophets governing the Covenant, and the Elites left in charge of the military. The Covenant was a theocracy, based on prophecies about the Sacred rings and The Great Journey. The primary belief of the Covenant was that the Halos will allow them passage into the "Divine Beyond", where they might join the Forerunners as gods, those who did not believe in the Great Journey would be left behind to die by the power of the Halo rings. Races and Special abilities *Unggoy:Workhorses of the Covenant, weak individually but strong as a group. **Unggoy Camaraderie: When fighting with other Unggoy, players have 10% more health. **Unggoy can only use a limited amount of vehicles,and are limited in weaponry. *Kig-yar:The scouts of the Covenant, with their superior senses. **Heightened Senses: Thermal and night vision,ability to see footprints. **Kig-Yar have no access to ground or air vehicles, and are limited in weaponry, but can operate spacecraft *Yanme'e:A race of aerial warriors that serve as shock troops and scouts. **Flight: Ability to fly for five minutes. **Yanme'e cannot operate any form of vehicle and are limited in weaponry. *Jiralhanae:A race of ape-like creatures,extremely savage. **Pack Mentality: Fighting with a pack of Jiralhanae makes a Jiralhanae cause 5% extra damage. *Lekgolo:Small colonial worm-like creatures that can join together to form purpose specific assemblages. Lekgolo have access to the most powerful forms of Infantry for the Covenant. **Brotherly Spirit: When you are with your bond brother, you have 5% extra armor and health. Players are given a bond brother at start. *Sangheili:A species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians. **Warrior Spirit: When a Sangheili's health falls below 45%, the Sangheili causes 5% extra damage. *Huragok: A peaceful race of artificial biological supercomputers, Huragok cannot actually fight in Conflicts, but merely support their Covenant masters. **Biological Supercomputer: Huragok's can repair any vehicle, regardless of class and damage. **Huragok's cannot participate in direct combat. Classes Due to the Covenants multiple races,each race has their own specific classes. Unggoy Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Most Unggoy soldiers are equipped with a Plasma Pistol or Needler. Unggoy soldiers are simply cannon fodder, used to overwhelm opposition forces. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. Unggoy can carry support weaponry to areas needing heavier firepower. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Unggoy help their Sangheili counterparts on special assignments, these Unggoy are the best of the best. (All Unggoy Spec Ops armor is black, with a mark on their chest indicating true rank) Deacon(Premium Member Class) A Unggoy religious rank, Deacons are rare amongst Unggoy society. Reserved only for brightest and most devout of Unggoy, the Deacon can inspire those who fight alongside him to fight harder. Their chants and prayers can cause allied players to strike harder, move more diligently, and receive much more punishment. *Chants-A Deacon can use their religious chants as a way of improving their comrades offensive capabilities. *Prayers-Through prayer, a Deacon can pray for their comrades protection, allowing them to take more damage than usual. Kig-Yar Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Kig-Yar soldiers are equipped with a Point Defense Gauntlet and a single handed weapon of choice. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Kig-Yar Marksmen are noted for their speed,agility and versatility. Their vision can be used in conjunction with their weapon, making them deadly in all situations. Raider(Premium Member Class) Prior to them joining the Covenant, the Kig-Yar were pirates and marauders, hoping to seek fortune on the vast seas of space. Although they have been indoctrinated into the Covenant, they did not give up all their ways. Raiders are quick striking Kig-Yar who use hit and run tactics against hostile forces. *Raiders start with an extra five points to the Dexterity and Stamina attributes, as well as the Melee Weapons skill. Yanme'e Soldier The standard Covenant class.It lacks any of the advanced capabilities of the other classes, and is therefore a good class for people new to the game. Yanme'e soldiers are highly versatile for their flight ability. Engineer The Engineer class is the repair and building class of the Covenant. Engineers are able to build Covenant outposts and defenses, along with repairing allied vehicles. Yanme'e Engineers are the second best of the Covenant Combat Engineers, and are used to repair vehicles and fortifications. Although skilled, they are not as valuable as Huragoks. Beast Riders(Premium Member Class) A special force of Yanme'e Calvary, the Beast Riders ride upon the fierce some Palamok Wolves. Although rarely used, they are renowned as some of the deadliest warriors in the Covenant. Their wolves have mounted shield generators, and use high powered Rider Rifles , as well as other small arms. *Calvary Charge-When a group of five or more mounted riders fight, their wolves have a 10% speed increase. Jiralhanae Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Jiralhanae warriors are equipped with various weaponry from their armories, and make deadly warriors. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and can set up turrets to provide defense and covering fire. The Jiralhanae can use heavy weaponry with ease, making Jiralhanae support soldiers useful on the battlefield. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Despite their ferocity, a select few Jiralhanae have the patience to be marksmen. Stalker Stalkers are the Jiralhanae equivalent of Stealth Sangheili. They serve as Secret Police, spies, assassins and special forces for Jiralhanae forces. Feared by all, they strike fear into the hearts of their enemies with their various disruption equipment. Berserker(Premium Member Class) A Jiralhanae who has either lost his family or loved one, they resort to using the unorthodox tactic of Berserk to take revenge. Berserkers use only certain melee weapons and wear spiked armor as a way of insuring fear, and to rip apart foes foolish enough to get close to them. Sangheili Warrior Warriors are the Sangheili and Jiralhanae variation of the standard Soldier class. Warriors are much better trained and equipped than their Unggoy and Kig-Yar counterparts. Sangheili warriors are feared throughout the Milky Way as being the deadliest, and most efficient warriors. Support The Support class is the heavy weapons specialists of the Covenant. Support soldiers use heavier fuel rod weaponry to destroy hostile vehicles,and use heavy weapons to provide defense and covering fire. Marksman The Marksman class is the snipers and scouts of the Covenant. Marksmen use their sniper rifles to pick off hostile soldiers and to scout areas ahead of Covenant forces. Sangheili, although more inclined to be frontline fighters, will occasionally use sniper weaponry to kill their targets. Special Operations Special Operations soldiers are routine and top-quality personnel sent in many combat environments, including those without high-risk, as typically expected in the context of a specialized operation. Sangheili make up most of the Special Operations forces, with their camouflage systems being a great assistance. (All Sangheili Spec Ops armor is black, with a mark on their chest indicating true rank. Spec Ops Ultras armor is white.) Honor Guard (Premium Member Class) Masters of the Sangheili Martial Arts, the Honor Guard are entrusted with the lives of the Heirarchs and high ranking members of the Covenant. While they train for martial combat, they are still effective using more modern weaponry like rifles. Honor Guards are also very agile, using acrobatic moves to disorient their enemies before taking the kill. After the Great Schism, many Honor Guards became Ascetics. Lekgolo Forms Mgalekgolo (Hunter) The most common Lekgolo form, the Mgalekgolo, known to humans as Hunters. These forms stand between twelve and thirteen feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight and a half feet, protecting their visible orange unarmoured stomach and neck. They carry a single shield on their left arm, and an Assault Cannon on their right. Hodarilekgolo (Assault) The Assault form is the damage powerhouse form. Standing at twelve feet tall, the Assault form uses its dual weaponry to decimate hostile forces. The front of an Assault form is heavily armored, however it is easily taken down from the back, the worm colony is highly exposed due to a lack of armor. The Assault form can choose from a large variety of weaponry, including a standard Assault Cannon, Plasma Flamethrower, Heavy Needler or Plasma Cannon. The Assault Form can also hold their position, reducing their cone of fire and increasing their rate of fire, but making them extremely vulnerable. Epesilekgolo (Scout) The Scout form is a highly mobile Lekgolo form. The form resembles a miniature Scarab, and includes a single Assault Cannon for a head. The body armor is segmented to allow the form to move its body freely, however the armor will close up when the scout is engaged in combat. The Scout Form can climb on walls, and can even hang upside down from them. They can also lunge onto their prey, and can use their sharp 'legs' to rend them. Imaralekgolo (Guardian) The tank of the Mgalekgolo, the Guardian is covered in plates of armor and carries a single weapon. Despite UNSC forces saying these forms are near invulnerable, Guardians are incredibly slow and are easily damaged by vibration, explosions and blunt force. Hewalekgolo (Flight) The Flight Forms are a curious form of the Lekgolo. Placed into shells, the Flight Form operates similar to the Banshee, using anti gravity generators to maneuver the craft. The Flight Form makes use of its head for weaponry, and can either have an Assault Cannon, or Plasma Cannon. The Flight Forms weakness are located on the wing struts as well as the 'neck'. Udongolekgolo (Snake) The Snake Forms are Lekgolo who resemble larger versions of their own selves, massive snake like creatures that carve tunnels around large Forerunner artifacts, however the Snake Form can easily build traps for enemy formations. Patches of flesh are open, which the Snake Form uses to maneuver. Mzigolekgolo (Beserker) The Beserker Forms are Lekgolo who have lost their bond brother in combat and have survived. Wracked with guilt and rage, Covenant commanders equip the Besekers with stronger armor and shields, and give them a melee weapon of their choice. Prior to a large scale battle, the Bersekers will be sent in for both morale and to weaken the enemy. Berserker armor is made by the Brutes, and this is reflected by multiple spikes which can be used as weaponry. Kubwalekgolo (Premium Member Class) The Kubwalekgolo, better known as the Hunter Scarab, is a massive formation of Lekgolo worms. Serving as a machine of war and relic digger, the Scarab is armed with a single Assault Cannon, which can rip through enemy armor, and a anti aircraft gun, which is also effective against infantry. The Scarab is the largest known Lekgolo formation, and the largest vehicle in the Covenant arsenal. Huragoks Engineer Engineers are the Human name for the Huragok race, due to their ability to repair anything they touch. Huragok Engineers are the most valuable asset to a Covenant commander, capable of building fortifications, repairing any vehicle regardless of damage, and repairing allied forces armor in the heat of combat. Medic Some Huragoks are trained to heal their comrades when injured, rather than to repair vehicles. Huragok Medics are held in high regard by the Sangheili as they do not need to draw blood to heal, unlike Sangheili doctors. Support Some Huragoks are equipped with special Covenant technology that supports allied forces. Such technologies include a Shield Generator, which can give any ally an overshield within the vicinity of the Huragok, an Active Camouflage generator, which works the same way as the Shield Generator. Huragok Supports however, cannot shield or camouflage themselves, but if another Huragok is near, they will combine their powers, giving allies 4x overshields or camouflage, and the other Huragok as well. Standard Weaponry Light Weapons *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol **Unggoy **Kig-Yar **Yanme'e **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle **Unggoy **-Kig-Yar **Yanme'e **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher **Unggoy **Kig-Yar **Yanme'e **Jiralhanae **Sangheili Medium Weapons *Type-26 Directed Energy Rifle **Kig-Yar **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-51 Carbine **Kig-Yar **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-21 Gravity Weapon **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System **Kig-Yar **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-23 Directed Energy Carbine **Kig-Yar **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-90 Plasma Squad Weapon **Jiralhanae **Sangheili Heavy Weapons *Type-33 Lekgolo Assault Cannon **Lekgolo Forms *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon **Unggoy **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-33 Light Mortar **Unggoy **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-22 Defoliant Projector **Lekgolo forms **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-41 Directed Energy Cannon **Lekgolo Forms **Jiralhanae **Sangheili Support Weapons *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon **Unggoy (Turret only) **Lekgolo forms **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-64 Infantry Mortar **Unggoy **Jiralhanae **Sangheili Melee Weapons *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword **Sangheili *Type-3 Energy Cutlass **Unggoy **Kig-Yar **Yanme'e *Type-4 Energy Garrote **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-5 Energy Stave **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-9 Energy Weapon/Scythe **Jiralhanae **Sangheili *Type-10 Energy Weapon/Blade **Jiralhanae **Sangheili Brute Weaponry A Brute weapon making company, Pyroneous Industries, has supplied Loyalist forces with their unique weaponry. These weapons can be used by most races, permitting their capabilities. Light Weapons *Pummeler *Spiker *Brute Plasma Rifle *Brute Plasma Assault Rifle *Mauler Medium Weapons *Nailer Rifle *Pinner Rifle *Snapper *Pine Rifle *Thorn Rifle Heavy Weapons *Brute Shot *Pounder *Piercer Rifle *Firegun *Shredder *Flamethrower *Mangler Melee Weapons *Gravity Hammer *Plasma Axe *Energy Gauntlet *Plasma Katana *Energy Trident *Brute Mace Equipment Explosives *Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary Grenade *Type-4 Antimatter Charge *Type-5 Demolitions Charge Specialist *Covenant Medical Kit **Sealant Sheet **Defibrillator Armors Unggoy *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 1 (Curl Back) *Unggoy Methane Environmental Suit Mk 2 (Standard)(Protection increases with rank,Zealots gain a weak shield) *Unggoy Special Operations Methane Environmental Suit (Stealth Generator) Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Combat Suit (Armor protection rises with rank, Zealots have a weak energy shield) *Kig-Yar Zero-Gee Combat Suit (Ability to partake in Space Warfare) *Kig-Yar Personal Arm shield (Issued to all Kig-Yar, regardless of class) Yanme'e *Carapace Armor (Protection rises with rank, Ultras and Zealots gain a weak energy shield) Sangheili *Sangheili Combat Harness(Shields and armor protection improve with rank,color changes) *Sangheili Assault Harness (Improved protection in CQB environments) *Sangheili Flight Harness (Allows the wearer to occupy space capable aircraft) *Sangheili Ascetic Harness (Give nearby troops 3% damage and health bonus) *Sangheili Commando Harness (Active Camouflage Generator) *Sangheili Zero-Gee Combat Suit (Ability to partake in Space Warfare) Jiralhanae *Jiralhanae Bandoleer *Jiralhanae Combat Power Suit (Shields and armor protection improve with rank,color changes) *Jiralhanae Stalker Power Suit (Active Camouflage Generator)(Can only be used by Stalkers) *Jiralhanae Officer Power Suit (Shields improve with rank,color changes,stronger than regular Combat Power Suits) *Jiralhanae Chieftain Power Suit (Arm shield, agility improvements) *Jiralhanae War Chieftain Power Suit (Defenses increased) Vehicles Ground Vehicles Scout *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Ghost ** Plasma Cannons (2) *Type 55 Fast Attack Vehicle Apparition (Separatist Unique Scout) ** Heavy Needler *Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle Chopper(Loyalist Unique Scout) ** 35mm Autocannons (Optional) LTT *Type-59 Infantry Support Vehicle Spectre(Covenant/Separatist LTT) ** Plasma Turret (Optional) *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle Prowler(Loyalist Unique LTT) ** Plasma Turret Tank *Type-74 Main Battle Tank Oni(Separatist Unique Tank) ** Directed Energy Weapon ** Heavy Plasma Turret/Type-22 Defoliant Projector *Type-40 Light Tank Asura ** Directed Energy Cannon ** Type-52 Directed Energy Cannons (2) *Type-83 Main Battle Tank Crusher(Loyalist Unique Tank) ** 280mm Cannons (2) ** F4/7 CQHA MARC Anti-infantry Defoliant Projector Artillery *Type-25 Assault Gun Carriage Wraith ** Plasma Mortar ** Automated Plasma Cannons (Optional)(2) ** Secondary Plasma Turret (Optional) *Type-99 Artillery Battery Daemon ** Plasma Mortars (3) APC *Type-44 Armored Personnel Transport Shadow (Covenant/Separatist unique APC) ** Plasma Turret *Type-89 Armored Personnel Transport Cleaver (Loyalist unique APC) AA *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Wraith ** Tri-barreled Fuel Rod Flak Cannons (2) ** Secondary Plasma Turret *Type-82 Stationary Anti-Aircraft Battery ** Anti Air Plasma Cannon *Type-56 Anti-Air Walker Gorgon ** Heavy Needler Walker *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform Scarab (Halo 2 variant) ** Heavy Plasma Beam Cannon ** Rear-mounted Plasma Anti Air turret ** Refitted command and control post (Optional,replaces weaponry) *Type-44 Light Assault Platform Locust ** Plasma Beam Cannon Defenses *Type 18 Stationairy Turret Geist ** Heavy Needler *Type-26 ASG Shade ** Class-2 Plasma Turret Aircraft Fighter *Tarasque-class heavy fighter (Separatist Unique Fighter} ** Class-2 Heavy Pulse Laser *Cleaver-class Heavy Fighter (Loyalist Unique Fighter) ** Autocannons (2) *Seraph-class Fighter ** Heavy Plasma Cannon ** Pulse Lasers ** Plasma Charge (Optional) *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Banshee ** Plasma Cannons (2) ** Fuel Rod Gun *Type-24 Fighter Vampire ** Heavy Needler ** Plasma Cannons (2) ** Stasis Drain Cannon ** Stasis Bomb (Optional) Bomber *Gigas-class fighter-bomber (Separatist Unique Bomber) ** Pulse Laser (2) ** Class-4 Guided Projectile(Plasma tipped Missile) (4) *Crusher-class Fighter-Bomber (Loyalist Unique Bomber) ** Autocannons (4) ** Crusher Bombs (10) *Draugr-Class Heavy Bomber ** Plasma Charges (20) ** Pulse Laser Cannons (2) ** Type-7 Bomb (Optional) (1) Gunship *Doppelganger-Class Gunship ** Heavy Plasma Assault Cannons (2) ** Light Plasma Cannons (2) ** Fuel Rod Launcher Dropship *Type-52 Troop Carrier Phantom ** Plasma Turrets (3) *DX-class Dropship Spirit ** Plasma Turret Pod *Boarding Craft *Orbital Insertion Pod *Escape Pod Spacecraft Terms in brackets indicate UNSC identification codes. Frigate *''Absolution-class Frigate (SCF)'' **Pulse Laser turrets (3) **Lateral Plasma Torpedo launcher (2) *''Canonization-class Heavy Frigate (HCF)'' **Pulse Laser turrets (4) **Lateral Plasma Torpedo launcher (2) Destroyer *''Celebrant-class Destroyer (SCD)'' **Pulse Laser turrets (6) **Lateral Plasma torpedo tubes (2) *''Penance-class Heavy Destroyer (CPV)'' **Pulse Laser turrets (8) **Lateral Plasma torpedo tubes (4) Cruiser *''Concupiscence-class Light Cruiser (SLC)'' ** Plasma Turrets (4) ** Laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers (6) *''Congregation-class Cruiser (CSS)'' **Plasma Turrets (5) **Laterally-mounted Pulse Lasers *''Contemplation-class Battlecruiser (CCS)'' **Pulse Laser Turrets (10) **Plasma Turrets (6) **Energy Projector (1) **Plasma torpedo launchers (4) *''Reverence-Class Cruiser (CCA)'' **Energy Projector (2) **Pulse Laser Turrets (12) **Laterally-mounted Plasma Torpedo launchers (7) *''Diocese-class Super Cruiser (CSC)'' *5 Energy Projector turret *Pulse Lasers (14) *Plasma Torpedoes (8) Carrier *''Eisegesis-class Carrier (SCC)'' ** Pulse Laser turrets (4) ** Plasma Torpedo launchers (2) *''Epiphany-class Assault Carrier (CAC)'' **Pulse laser turrets (10) **Energy Projectors (3) **Plasma Torpedos (4) *''Hadith-class Super Carrier (SSC)'' *Energy Projector (7+) *Plasma Torpedo (6) *Pulse Laser Turret (20) Battleship *''Covenant-class Battleship (CSB)'' **Pulse Laser Turrets (20) **Plasma Torpedo (12) **Plasma Turrets (12) **Energy Projector(10) Corvette *''Heathen-class Stealth Corvette (SSS)'' **Electronic Countermeasures Systems Stations *''Heaven-Class Space Station (CCC)'' Ranks Unggoy *Minor-Starting Rank (Orange armor) *Major-1,000 PP (Red Armor) *Heavy-2,500 PP (Green Armor) Officers *Ultra-50,000 PP (White Armor) *Zealot-100,000 PP (Gold Armor) Kig-Yar *Minor-Starting Rank (Blue Energy Gauntlet Shield) *Major-1,000 PP (Purple Energy Gauntlet Shield) *Ranger-2,500 PP (Purple Combat Suit) Officers *Zealot-50,000 PP (Gold Energy Gauntlet Shield) **Shipmaster/Shipmistress Navy (Silver armor with golden trimmings) **Field Master/Field Mistress Army (Gold armor with silver trimmings) Yanme'e *Minor-Starting Rank (Green Carapace Armor) *Sub-Minor-10,000 PP (Blue Carapace Armor) *Major-25,000 PP (Red Carapace Armor) Officers *Ultra-30,000 PP (Grey Carapace Armor) *Zealot-50,000 PP (Gold Carapace Armor) Jiralhanae *Welp-Starting Rank (Bandoleer) *Minor-50 PP (Teal Combat Power Armor) *Major-250 PP (Blue Combat Power Armor) *Ultra-500 PP (Violet Combat Power Armor) Officers *Captain-1,000 PP (Violet Officer Power Suit) *Captain Major-2,500 PP (Gold Officer Power Armor) *Captain Ultra-6,000 PP (Cyan Officer Power Armor) *Chieftain-10,000 PP (Chieftain Power Armor) *War Chieftain-50,000 PP (War Chieftain Power Armor) Sangheili *Minor-Starting Rank (Blue Army or Cobalt Navy Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) *Major-250 PP (Red Army or Crimsion Navy Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) Officers *Ultra-500 PP (White Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) *Special Ops-1,000 PP (Deep Purple Combat/Commando/Ranger/Assault Harness)(Commando only rank) *Special Ops Major-2,500 PP (Black Combat/Commando/Ranger/Assault Harness)(Commando only rank) *Zealot-10,000 PP (Gold Combat/Flight/Ranger Harness) **Field Master-15,000 PP Army **Shipmaster-12,000 PP Navy **Fleet Master-15,000 PP Navy *Supreme Commander-50,000 PP (Purple Ceremonial Harness and Cloak) *Imperial Admiral-100,000 PP (Silver Combat Harness with Gold glyphs) Navy *Imperial General-100,000 PP (Black Combat Harness with Gold glyphs) Army Lekgolo (Rank changes cover all Lekgolo forms) *Minor-Starting Rank (Blue Armor) *Major-250 PP (Red Armor) *Ultra-500 PP (White Armor) *Zealot-10,000 PP (Gold Armor) Taking/Recapturing Planets Another way to conquer a UNSC world is to invade and wipe out any human forces and take control of the planet for the Covenant. Taking control of the planet gives the Covenant Empire the planetary bonus granted. *Requirements: A large, well coordinated invasion fleet. *Step 1: Establish a citadel on one of the planets preset Base Plots. *Step 2: Begin offensive operation against UNSC forces. *Step 3: Destroy UNSC Bases on the planet using explosives. Covenant Citadel The Citadel is the Covenants command center for invasions and defense,providing support for forces on the planet. Building a citadel is not an easy task, a ship in orbit must land and drop off the necessary supplies to build a Citadel, or scrap itself for necessary parts. After gaining the required amount of supplies, Hugarok NPCs begin to build the Citadel, as Covenant players guard them. After finishing the central citadel, the local Covenant commander can order new buildings and the Hugaroks will build them. Buildings *Citadel: Provides a comm link for all forces operating on planet. Covenant players can also recieve missions here. *Hall: Provides a place for soldiers to heal,relax and trade. *Factory: A way to buy ground vehicles for combat use,and to retrieve and repair damaged or destroyed vehicles. *Summit: Building which produces Covenant Aircraft. *Temple: The temple is a building that allows players to purchase upgrades for themselves, or practice their combat skills. *Gravity Lift: Players can access their ships through these lifts. *Warehouse: A grav lift from an overhanging Covenant ship provides supplies and reinforcements to the citadel below. *Turrets: Standard defensive turrets that can have a Plasma Mortar, Heavy Needler, or Fuel Rod cannon attached for extra firepower. =The Absentis System= Colonized in 2500 by Humans aboard the UNSC Mayflower, a Phoenix-class Colony Ship, the first colony started on the planet of Absentis I, where the Mayflower was brought down and used as scrap, similar to other colonies. Slowly the colonists spread out, and began to harvest the vast forests for lumber to send to other planets. In 2529, four years after the colony of Harvest was glassed, communication with the Absentis system was lost. Due to the UNSC needing to protect the Inner Colonies, the system was left to its fate. In 2552, while on a long range patrol, an ONI Prowler was able to track a Covenant cruiser jumping to the system, curious, the prowler gave chase. When it had arrived, it saw that the Covenant was in system, but no planets were glassed. An emergency broadcast broke through to the Prowler, who relayed it to HIGHCOM. A battlegroup was sent to the system, and was able to secure three of the planets. Soon after, reinforcements arrived. Planetary Bonuses Planetary bonuses are advantages granted to a faction for maintaining control of the planets. These bonuses are granted to all players, and not just those on the captured planet. The Planets * Absentis I ** Climate: Temperate ** Terrain: Grassy Plains. Vast forests. ** Allegiance: UNSC ** Planetary Bonus :Blitzkrieg - Armored vehicles move 10% faster. * Absentis II ** Climate: Arid. ** Terrain: Badlands. Large canyons, dotted mountains. ** Allegiance: Covenant ** Planetary Bonus : * Absentis III ** Climate: Tropical. ** Terrain: Thick jungles, vast rivers, dotted mountains. ** Allegiance: UNSC ** Planetary Bonus :Unconventional Warfare - Infantry move 5% faster and have a higher cover bonus in rough terrain * Absentis IV ** Climate: Subarctic ** Terrain: Vast snow plains, forests, frozen rivers and lakes. ** Allegiance: Covenant ** Planetary Bonus :Energy Production - Power plants provide 20% extra energy. * Absentis V ** Climate: Arid Desert ** Terrain: Vast plains of sand, varying hills, dried out lakes and rivers. ** Allegiance: Neutral ** Planetary Bonus :Mirage - Ground vehicles, Atmospheric aircraft, and ground troops gain a cloaking effect. * Absentis VI ** Climate: Humid Subtropical ** Terrain: Vast rolling hills, sandy beaches. ** Allegiance: UNSC ** Planetary Bonus :Fortress - Bases have 10% more armor and health. * Absentis VII ** Climate: Gas Giant ** Terrain: Gas Giant ** Allegiance: Covenant ** Planetary Bonus : Industrial Production - Vehicle build times are reduced by 20% Space Hazards *Asteroid Belt - A large asteroid belt surrounds the planet of Absentis V. Forerunner Creations * Installation 02 (Bravo Halo) ** Location: Circling Absentis VII ** Climate: Varies ** Allegiance: Neutral (Players capture by taking the Index to the Core, not necessarily capture but activates Cleansing. The bearer will be sacrificed.) ** Planetary Bonus: Cleansing - Activates the Halo Array, wiping all sentient life not protected in Shield Worlds. * Shield World ** Climate: Varies (Located inside Absentis V) ** Allegiance: Neutral (When the Halo Array is activated, players have ten minutes to get into the Shield World or be killed. Weapons are deactivated inside. After the system is secure, players re-spawn in their sanctuary.) ** Planetary Bonus: Shielding - Protects all players inside from the effects of the Halos. * Gas Mine ** Location: Absentis VII ** Allegiance: Neutral =The Flood and Sentinels= On the Bravo Halo, the Flood and Sentinels battle for supremacy. Flood are constant enemies and will attack you on sight. Sentinels can be programmed to either be allied or hostile to your faction. To do this, players must find the Forerunner Fortress and capture the Sentinel Control Station to program them to your side. Sentinels can be reprogrammed if the Fortress is captured. Flood Stages There are four stages of Flood evolution, and in each stage the Flood progressively become more dangerous, and capable of semi-intelligent thought and well planed tactics. #Feral Stage-In this state, the Flood operates in a very stable manner and their existence forms around any adjacent sentient life forms – spreading from one group to another. Victims become hosts to the Infections Forms and are mutated into Combat Forms. During this period of time, the Flood attacks with no strategy, becomes extremely aggressive and berserk. #Coordinated Stage-During this stage, Flood population begins to rapidly increase, and, once sufficient biomass has been found, Pure Forms begin to be sent into combat. After this the next stage of Flood infection may begin. On the verge of initiating the Coordinated Stage, the Proto-Gravemind continues to be built until it reaches the status of Compound Mind or Gravemind. It is at this point that the Flood becomes significantly more organized (communicating via thoughts and attack strategically) and subsequently more lethal. #Interstellar Stage-Only when the Flood has gained sufficient technology, possess no need for further evolutionary augmentations and have conquered all planets in a given Solar System, then they may progress into this stage. Once this stage is reached, the Flood has consumed all sentient life and technology of many planets and with the fleets of their dead enemies, they move on to the next Solar System. #Intergalactic Stage-The fourth and final known stage of a Flood outbreak. This stage is reached once the Flood has consumed all sentient life in an entire galaxy and gained complete understanding of any technological and scientific knowledge that was present. By this time, it has reached a complete critical mass, which means it must depart to other galaxies for further reproduction, infestations and new technologies Flood Forms *Infection Forms-the most basic and simple Flood form,attacks by latching onto and turning players into Combat Forms or Carriers if the player suffers too much damage. *Combat Forms-The husks of dead players infected by Infection Forms. Can use various weapons,vehicles or their mutated limbs to attack. **Human Combat Form-The infected bodies of human soldiers. **Sangheili Combat Form-The infected bodies of Sangheili warriors. **Jiralhanae Combat Form-Mutated Jiralhanae **Kig-Yar Combat Form-Infected Kig-Yar; these forms are only seen in the Feral stage, afterward Kig-Yar either become Carrier forms or sustenance for the Flood. **Unggoy Combat Form-Unggoy that have been infected by the Flood; these forms are only seen in the Feral stage, afterward Unggoy either become Carrier forms or sustenance for the Flood. *Carrier Forms-Large flood forms of highly injured or weak players, used as a incubator for Infection Forms. Attacks by detonating, hopefully allowing their infection forms to take over other players. *Preserve Form-Flood forms designed for quick transportation of dead bodies for infection. Very large and floated with a mouth in its chest. *Watcher Form-Large scout/commander forms of the Flood, the Watcher resembles a large eyeball with a stalk in the ground. It moves with the use of tentacles. *Aerial Form-Flying flood form that attacks their prey by snatching victims from the ground and shredding them apart with their tentacles. *Flood Swarm-Another flying Flood form that flies in large groups and fires barb projectiles into hostile forces. *Bomber Form-A massive, bloated Flood form that drops infection forms over a large area. *Thrasher Form-Massive Flood forms that attack using their limbs. Resembling gorillas, these forms smash their way through the toughest armor. *Pure Forms-Flood forms of pure biomass. They can transform into Stalker,Tank,Ranged,Infector,Stealth or Transport Forms. Highly deadly and only seen in advanced Flood infections. **Stalker-The Flood Stalker Form is a crustacean-like Flood Pure Form that specializes in stealth and agility. It is apparently made from the re-casted bones of dead enemies. It will frequently mutate into either a Ranged Form or a Tank Form when the need arises. **Tank-Tank Forms are slow in comparison to the other Combat Forms but they make up for it with relative resilience and their devastating melee attack, as they cannot pick up or use weapons with their arms that are shaped into hardened spikes. **Ranged-It is formed when a Flood Stalker Form is damaged or chooses to mount itself in a stationary position either on the walls, ceiling, or, with less frequency, on the ground. It has a mouth-like protrusion that opens up to reveal a living missile platform of regenerating spikes. **Infector-The Infector is a three-limbed form that features the ability to regenerate destroyed limbs within ten seconds, making it a formidable foe. Their body is very similar in appearances to the Carrier Form, except that the infector form is designed to shoot out spores, not explode and release infection forms. **Stealth-The Flood Stealth Form was a Flood Purestrain form . Like the Stalker Form, it excelled in the art of stealth to defeat the enemy, and was the only purestrain form to be able to use weapons with the aid of two, four-tentacled hands. **Transport-It has four triple-jointed walking arms to move it's load of troops around, and featured numerous tentacles to consume/recycle bio-mass. The sweeper also boasted a bio-mass reprocessor that converts recently consumed bio-mass into rapid-growth embryos. *Juggernaut Form-Very tall and deadly Pure Forms. Last of the Flood combat forms, Juggernauts can deal massive damage and take many hits. *Proto-Gravemind-A very rare form of flood, Brain forms control small hordes of Flood. Players who are of high rank(Typically an officer rank) are turned into Brain Forms due to their combat knowledge. Flood hordes under a Brain Forms command can effectively use weapons and vehicles, and if necessary spread through the galaxy if ships are captured. *Gravemind-The final step of Flood Infection,the Gravemind is the central flood intelligence in the galaxy. Only one can be active, however they are elusive forms. Flood under the control of a Gravemind are the most dangerous threat, being capable of controlling planets and defeating fleets and armies of players. Sentinels *Renovo-Renovo, also known as Constructors, are small devices that repair damage to all Forerunner structures they find that are damaged. The Sentinels will come to their aid if they are attacked, as they have no weapon systems of their own to defend themselves. Since the Construction Beam is fired from the top half of the Constructor, the bottom half is most likely where the power supply is held. Sentinel Constructors also play another role, a security grid. When a Constructor is attacked, a signal causes the Sentinel Launchers to begin deploying Sentinels. They form an excellent security perimeter. *Tutela-The standard of the Sentinel forces, they are armed with a low grade beam and energy shield. In numbers they can control Flood outbreaks until stronger forms arise. *Executor-Upgraded Sentinels, their shields and beams have been increased for better performance. They are used to contain large outbreaks,such as the one on Installation 05. *Summitto-Large and very power Sentinel Automaton variant, Ultras serve as group commanders, giving orders to regular Sentinels and Majors. They are armed with a much more powerful Pulse Beam, which is capable of piercing heavy armor plating. *Commoror-Large Sentinel automatons designed for large scale Flood outbreaks. Equipped with a powerful forward shield, a Pulse Beam weapon, and a grenade launcher, Enforcers are large threats to any player or NPC who encounters them. *Multus-Essentially Sentinel ships, Colossi are two mile long and has a large cannon that can bombard hostiles with massive firepower and can command the Sentinel guards that surround the automaton. Only ship based weaponry or massive bombardments can destroy these beasts. *Curatio-Repair automatons, the Medics are only designed to repair Sentinels that are damaged. Fast, but lightly shielded the Medic does not repair itself or other Medics, rather self destructing itself, particularly near hostile forces. *Extremus-One of the most powerful Sentinel types, Sentinel Vanguard are used by Monitors and other dominant Forerunner A.I.'s in accomplishing extremely difficult tasks, and combating powerful hostiles. They have also been known to guard Monitors at times, and have been used to help control Flood outbreaks alongside Enforcers and Collosi. *Contego-A Sentinel variant designed for the protection of fellow Sentinels and Forerunner installations. Guardians fly close to their allies, and activate two shields from their sides to deflect almost any ordinance. *Venator-The Sentinel Hunter functions as a more agile variant of the standard Sentinel, used as a Hunter-Killer. Sentinel Hunters are equipped with dual standard Sentinel Beams that are able to be rotated at 180 degree angles for a large field of fire, as well as a small "flashlight" mounted on top of their main "body". Sentinel Hunters are deployed in Hunter-Killer teams of 3 at a time, and are commonly used to purge facilities of Flood infection before or after major outbreak occurs *Imperator-Captain Sentinels are secondary commanders of Sentinel forces, second only to the Monitors. Captains are equipped with four beam cannons for offensive purposes and a strong shield for defensive purposes. Captains are said to have a "personality", much like the Monitors. *Vilicus-The Sentinel Overseer is a Forerunner construct whose purpose is to safeguard and maintain important facilities. Overseers themselves resemble Monitors, albeit slightly larger and with the central coloring replaced by a bright searchlight on their "eye". They are capable of thought, although are incapable of audible speech, and are attached to walls and ceilings via a large socket in which the Monitor-like eye is placed. *Custos-Sentinel Watches are small Forerunner constructs, resembling Monitor spheres approximately the size of a baseball. They are stationary, swiveling inside sockets on walls, and are located within most Forerunner facilities as a form of security camera. Their feeds are sent directly to Sentinel Overseers. *Decipio-Sentinel Wards are defensive emplacements used within Forerunner facilities. They have two barrels, both of which are able to fire Sentinel Pulse Beams, and are able to extend from and contract back into sockets located on walls and ceilings. They are maintained by facilities' Overseers. *Praetorian-One of the most powerful Sentinels, the Praetorian are only seen guarding Forerunner shield worlds,such as Onyx. They are equipped with the best shields and weapons, capable of blocking a missile and piercing armor plating. They can form together to increase their power, making them threats to ships as well. They are named after the guardians of Roman Emperors. They are only encountered on Absentis V, where they defend the Shield World. *Profundus-The Monitors are highly advanced Artificial Intelligence constructs created by the Forerunners 100,000 years ago to service and maintain the Halo installations and to ensure that the deadly Flood stayed imprisoned. Monitors are extremely intelligent, yet completely devoted to their original function. They are zealous about containing the Flood. The Monitor of Installation 02 is 7 Destructive Ascent, known to be slightly sadistic and paranoid. =Heroic and Legendary Editions= Heroic Edition Halo:Conflicts Heroic Edition is Halo:Conflicts, but with more content. There is more content in Heroic than in the standard edition, but less than the Legendary Edition. *Installation and Play discs of Halo:Conflicts *An extra disc that contains exclusive, behind-the-scenes footage and videos, a high-definition "Making of 'Halo:Conflicts'", a documentary showcasing the Bungie team, numerous high-definition featurettes documenting the creative design processes involved in developing the game; and even a look at some early game concepts and their evolution through the game's development. *An updated Bestiarum *Weapon Customization. The player has the ability to add personal touches to their weapons. All customizations are purley aesthetic. Legendary Edition Halo:Conflicts Legendary Edition is the Ultimate Collectors Edition of Halo Conflicts. The Legendary Edition comes with many extras, and many ingame benifits. The Legendary Edition comes with *Installation and Play discs of Halo:Conflicts *A miniture(12"), metal Tutela Sentinel with working laser pointer. *An extra disc that contains exclusive, behind-the-scenes footage and videos, a high-definition "Making of 'Halo:Conflicts'", a documentary showcasing the Bungie team, numerous high-definition featurettes documenting the creative design processes involved in developing the game; and even a look at some early game concepts and their evolution through the game's development. *The Halo Novels, including Halo: The Fall of Reach, The Flood, First Strike, Ghosts of Onyx, Contact Harvest, and The Cole Protocol. *An updated Bestiarum *Armor and Weapon Customization. The player has the ability to add personal touches to their armor and weapons. All customizations are purley aesthetic. =Trivia= *All images are from various maps from Halo:Custom Edition. *Thanks to SheWhoKnows for allowing me to use her Beast Riders, Baracuss for his Plasma Assault Rifle, 117649AnnihilativeRepentance for his Flood and Sentinels, The parkster's for Pyroneous Industries weapons, and SPARTAN Rozh for his UNSC armor suits.